


【FF14|于桑】白色的礼物（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2018年白色情人节主题*和当时官方出的主题小说有关。*时间线4.1之后





	【FF14|于桑】白色的礼物（END）

“……唉……”

几乎是捧着脸像看孩子吃糖一样看阿莉塞·莱韦耶勒尔拆完桌上那厚厚一摞不论是给她还是给阿尔菲诺都没多大差别的礼物的雅·修特拉，在阿莉塞兴高采烈抱着她的恋人节礼物回房间时听到这声叹气，整张脸立即黑了下来。

“阿莉塞大人高兴的时候，你叹什么气。”她转过头训斥着白发的男人，“嫌不够多？”

“什么啊……这还能有多跟少的区别吗？”桑克瑞德耷拉着眼皮，指尖敲敲自己面前的礼盒，让这唯一一个写着让他收件——没错，与过去雅·修特拉所认识这个男人的十几年来看，这是上天入地天地无双的一个，因为仅仅只有这一个——的礼盒，发出了闷而清脆的声响。

“你到底是嫌多啊，还是嫌少。老实说吧，是不是又在外面没良心地搭上了什么姑娘？毕竟莫古力早就说过这次的礼物是有特殊含义的，谁会有事没事把表达倾慕感情的礼物无端投递到你脸上？”

桑克瑞德的眼皮像是要给雅·修特拉的训斥压得抬不起来了。

“你也摸摸自己的良心吧，雅·修特拉。我不是早就说了这次我真没有……啊。”

“‘啊’？”

桑克瑞德嚯地站起来，一见雅·修特拉随之露出的了然于心的微妙表情便赶忙摇着手解释：“你别乱想，我真的没有刻意让谁倾心于我或者……”

“对，你只是让别人误会了而已，根本就不是你的错。”

“你要是存心找我的茬，那我还是闭嘴把这个礼物退回去好了。那只莫古力呢？”

“好啦，桑克瑞德，别当真。其实我的意思是说，你为什么不拆开看看？”

“我又不知道是谁送来的，万一真的……”

“万一真的有新的姑娘误会了你对她抛过去的媚眼？——好好好，不是媚眼，是普通的眼神，普通的——万一真是如此，你不知如何回复么。”

“差不多吧。”桑克瑞德挠挠头，“不巧的是，好像真的有……”

“哈？”雅·修特拉眯起了双眼，“不对吧，我记得前些日子你不是跟于里昂热在沙之家腻歪，就是去阿拉米格忙一阵然后继续跟于里昂热腻歪，怎么有空……啊。”

桑克瑞德见雅·修特拉的表情起了变化，立即接了下去：“对，就是那个‘啊’。”

“……不会吧，你当时满脸严肃的样子我都看得出来你没有那个心。”

“我那会儿也没留意。不过后来对方跟我说的一些话现在回想起来还是……可能搞不好真有那么点意思。”

“你不要对自己信心太足吧，也不想想你从灵峰上下来以后拒绝的姑娘能跟你追到手的姑娘数字相等同，至少有半个大陆的人都知道你现在无心女色、成天艾欧泽亚长调查无影短了啊。”

“不管怎么说，现在最有可能送这个礼物的也就是她而已，我去问问她好了。”桑克瑞德将那个小礼盒揣进兜里，让雅·修特拉吃惊不已。

“你去哪问，阿拉米格？”

“还能有哪？”

“我是说……你真的不打算先打开……”

“真的不打算，等确认是谁送的再说吧。”

桑克瑞德向满脸震惊的雅·修特拉道别。大概雅·修特拉震惊于自己会执着去探究送礼人，桑克瑞德没有再多说什么，走出石之家转身就叫了只陆行鸟。

他和雅·修特拉口中所述之“她”指的是前些日子参加莉瑟组织阿拉米格各方代表到王宫开会又被崇尚美神的阿难陀族趁虚而入时，在外围救下的一位代表的女儿。当时那位女子险些被精炼过的卫兵挟持，是桑克瑞德将其救下、雅·修特拉击退敌人。原本只是很单纯合作完成的救援，但那名女子见识尚浅，士兵在她面前被斩得鲜血四溅而父亲又被困在王宫中生死未卜将她吓得躲在一旁连连哭泣。直到莉瑟和阿雷恩瓦雷尔等人顺利击败吉祥天女救出所有人质为止，这名女子都被桑克瑞德护在身后。

万幸的是所有参会代表都平安无事，那名女子在分别前一直向桑克瑞德和雅·修特拉道谢，但面对桑克瑞德时特意强调了一定致以谢礼，即使桑克瑞德婉言谢绝也仍旧坚持。事情过去了几个星期，桑克瑞德到今天才收到一个礼物，还是在恋人节这种特别的日子里有特别的祝福意味的礼物，这让他难免要往那位女子身上去想。

代表会后，跟阿难陀族的交涉势头见好的阿拉米格显得颇有生气。桑克瑞德骑着陆行鸟一路刚进神拳痕，雅·修特拉的通讯就接进来了。

“什么？于里昂热知道了？”桑克瑞德勒住陆行鸟将其交给鸟房。

「啊……反正他也在神拳痕，我就是告诉他你过去了。」

“我到了再跟他说也行……”

「我说啊桑克瑞德，于里昂热又不会因为你收到了奇怪的礼物而东想西想，不用这么敏感吧。还有你这样唐突地去找人家姑娘，是不是也不太好？」

“我不会直接问她的。你放心吧，我会处理好。”

「……啧。总之你会找于里昂热的，对吧？」

“嗯。”

桑克瑞德挂了通讯还有点摸不着头脑，抬眼一看于里昂热已经站在落星池的桥上了。

“非常棘手吗？”精灵迎上前来，“必须你亲自去询问对方不可？”

“是啊……总是有点不放心。”桑克瑞德掏出了那个小礼盒给精灵看，后者注视着小礼盒，脸上浮现似笑非笑的神情，“你见过这个盒子？”

“我见过这种盒子。”

“不是很少见的包装……市面上也经常见得到。”

“你真的不考虑……先打开看看里面的内容么。”

桑克瑞德将自己的考量又跟精灵说了一次：“——所以，还是先别打开吧。”

“……倒是可以理解。”

“反正来都来了，去就去一次也无妨。我们就当是看看当时参会的代表现在的情况，比如有没有潜在的被精炼、惊吓过度的后遗症之类。”

于里昂热微微一愣：“我们——”

“不是我们？”

“啊、是。你知道那位女士家住何处？”

“跟神拳痕打听下就好了。你没有别的要忙的了吧？”

“今天我预定休息……本来就要回石之家。”

“好。”

前些日子精灵留在神拳痕帮莉瑟做点物资整合的活，照计划来讲，差不多这两天也该回石之家了。桑克瑞德算着这回他们俩一块走走那位代表的家，然后就能一起返程，顺便既然是“特别的日子”，那顺利的话还可以偷得一晚悠闲。

莉瑟一见桑克瑞德到来，眉毛翘起的高度有点可笑：“于里昂热还没出发，你就来了。”

桑克瑞德先是“啊？”了一句，看看时间又摆摆手问莉瑟几周前参加会议的其中一位代表的住所。

“你要去找他们？……哎……”莉瑟瞅瞅于里昂热，又瞅瞅桑克瑞德，摊开手说，“真搞不懂你们在想什么啊。不过算是来得巧吧，上次阿难陀族的代表闹出了那种事情，现在阿难陀族送了些狩猎以后做好的毛皮给各个代表以示歉意和友好，就麻烦你给那位代表拿去。”

桑克瑞德接过莉瑟交来的毛皮手套，仔细看过裁剪和做工的手艺后再给于里昂热看了看。

“虽说跟正统裁衣匠、制革匠的手艺还有一段距离，但已经可以看得出是具有她们那一民族风格的设计以及诚意了。”于里昂热评价道。

“由乌尔达哈的雕金匠行会牵头在神拳痕开设手艺传授课以来，参加训练的阿难陀族都非常努力。这是她们表达友好的方式之一……”莉瑟有点感慨，“我见她们非常小心地裁量人类的四肢尺寸……”

桑克瑞德笑了起来：“莉瑟，全身心地投入这个世界正在改变的洪流中的感觉如何？”

“会很累，但很开心。”

“辛苦了，注意休息。”于里昂热点点头，向莉瑟行了个礼，使得莉瑟有点不好意思。

据莉瑟说桑克瑞德要找的代表住在对等石附近，念及代表的名字的时候，于里昂热还想起这个名字最近经常出现在神拳痕。

“乌尔达哈正在制定恢复阿拉米格湖区盐资源贸易的方案。这位先生……在阿拉米格被占领前正是盐商。”

“那么我们占尽了天机嘛。”桑克瑞德小心地捧着那双伽伽纳怪鸟革手套，“这样我们去拜访他和他的女儿就显得不那么唐突冒失了。”

精灵模糊地“嗯”了一声，低着头跟在男人后面。

起先他们还骑着陆行鸟，但过河之后地面干燥多沙，陆行鸟跑起来沙尘缭绕，于里昂热便提议下鸟步行。

“这段时间阿拉米格地区雨水很少。”于里昂热说，“靠近东方堡的提蒙河河面的水位都下降了一些。如果你不想在过于干燥的平原上行走太久，我们可以选择穿过混交林和威罗迪那基地直抵对等石。”

“那就这么走吧，路程还近些。”

桑克瑞德将陆行鸟的缰绳在自己手上绕了两圈，脑门一抬就撞到了一块硬邦邦的东西。

定睛一看，他似乎撞到的是精灵的骨头。以桑克瑞德的高度来说，大概就是锁骨的位置。

这一瞬间桑克瑞德的脑海里转过了无数念头，比如说他要去想自己为什么会撞到于里昂热的锁骨，是因为他刚好个头就这么高，还是于里昂热恰巧弯下腰，以及于里昂热为何越过陆行鸟的距离靠得这么近。

不过作为乌尔达哈第一桃花灿烂的吟游诗人，桑克瑞德能在这些无头思绪中找到马上解决这种尴尬的方法，像是就势拽住精灵的领子，仰头亲一下嘴角什么的。

这下就把脑子里有无数念头的人变成了于里昂热。桑克瑞德噙着笑看着精灵的表情从一片空白转变成了迷惑不解。“你的辫子里夹了沙子……”精灵嘴角动了动，最后犹豫地说。

“哦啊。”桑克瑞德再次背过身，“不早说。”

“……这是需要说的……么。”于里昂热替他挑开发辫中的砂砾，“幸亏林间无他人，否则你吟游诗人的称号就此毁于一旦。”

“这个称号在妖精领就毁得差不多了，雅·修特拉说的。”

听闻雅·修特拉的名字，于里昂热的脚步明显停顿了一下。

“你来之前，雅·修特拉小姐没有跟你说点别的什么？”

“她就是觉得我对这个礼物小题大做。”

“若你肯听实话，我也认为你有点小题大做。为何不肯听雅·修特拉的劝言，开启那未知的惊喜呢。”

“未知的背后潜藏太多风浪，我没有那么多精力去面对每一个。况且……我们现在也是‘不得不去’。”桑克瑞德拍拍挂在陆行鸟包囊里作为友好象征的手套，“再说了，我就是单纯想来。”

“因为我在此地？”

桑克瑞德侧过头故作冷淡地回答：“你这自知之明真是过分啊。”

于里昂热不置可否地弯弯嘴角：“不过想扳回一城。”

“这么计较的吗！”桑克瑞德嚷嚷着，惊起林间一群飞鸟。

他们走了近一小时，只是一路探讨边区地貌有多少开发价值就不嫌耗时太长。

两人的拜访对于当时参会的代表而言完全是个意外，年长的先生听了他们的来意，欣然收下礼物并招呼两人坐下喝茶。桑克瑞德念着要找机会向代表的女儿询问礼物一事，没想到刚掏出礼盒，那位小姐就端着茶壶面带羞涩地出现在他们面前，对先前桑克瑞德等人帮助她的事再次郑重道谢。

“那件事已经过去了，这都是我们该做的。”桑克瑞德压在礼盒上的手又收了回来，为了接下小姐递过来的茶杯，“我正好有一件事想请问这位美丽的小姐……您在那天的战场上，是否见到过一个浅蓝色的小礼盒？”

代表的女儿歪着头：“小礼盒？”

“这个礼盒内装了在下重要的东西，场面混乱之时，不慎遗失。”

桑克瑞德白了精灵一眼，“真能编。”他用口型取笑道。

“很抱歉……我没见到过那样的东西。”代表的女儿真的仔细回想了一会儿，“但您一说礼盒我倒是想起一件事。”

两人立刻坐直了。

“——我之前说过要给当时救了我的各位送去谢礼的！可、可我……”

“可您……？”

“……没来得及准备好！真的非常抱歉！”

男人尴尬地看了精灵一眼，又尴尬地看回这位小姐。

“并没有什么需要抱歉的地方……您有这份心已经让我们非常感动了。我会珍藏好这份花瓣般的心意的。”

“不不不，谢礼是必须的……”代表在一旁帮腔，“当时那位叫莉瑟的姑娘也救了我，加上这次阿难陀族有如此诚意——我实在自叹不如。我最近和另外几位过去做过湖盐生意的老朋友一起同乌尔达哈方面商议恢复盐资源开采和交易事宜，因为进度不算快所以暂时将此事推后了——桑克瑞德先生？”

“啊？啊……这个……”

桑克瑞德脑子仍停留在“不是这位姑娘那到底是谁送的礼物呢”上面，没能及时作出反应。一旁精灵用拳头捂着嘴清了清喉咙。

——随后于里昂热用大约三分钟的外交辞令宽慰代表及其女儿，表达以莉瑟为首的组织和拂晓血盟极力守护每一个对阿拉米格的未来努力之人的意愿，在缅怀一段过去展望一段未来的诗歌中拉上桑克瑞德向代表一家人告辞。

“……想笑就笑吧。”

两人牵着陆行鸟走出好长一段路，桑克瑞德气呼呼地用肘关节捅捅一直绷着肩膀走在他前面的精灵。

就像这一肘子捅断了精灵负责控制面部表情的神经一般，于里昂热终于笑出了声。

“并非有意嘲笑你……但是桑克瑞德啊，即便那真是倾慕于你的人送你的礼物又何妨？飞鸟之心早已落定……”

他见桑克瑞德当着自己的面拆开了那个淡蓝色的小盒子，舌头忽然打了个结，诗句念到一半便念不下去了。

“……树……”

桑克瑞德干笑着，举起放在小盒子里的纸条。纸条的表面由于粘上了太多胶水而显得皱皱巴巴的，上面的字全都由周刊上裁剪下来的纸拼成。

“‘人鱼赠礼，今夜相约’，嗯？这就是你总在提雅·修特拉的原因吧，我要是直接拆了这盒子，就得被你们俩联手骗到小麦酒港。”

于里昂热的脸顿时变得跟那张纸条一样皱：“我们并非拿你玩乐，雅·修特拉小姐也是应我的请托，在小麦酒港预约了一个餐位……我前些天都在阿拉米格地区走动，实在没能找到机会。”

“你完全可以直接告诉我……唉。”桑克瑞德无奈地叹气，第二次捅了精灵一肘子，“惊喜，惊喜。我知道啦。——‘哇！于里昂热！我以为我要回沙之家才能等到你，没想到是你约我来吃完饭！’……这种感觉？”

“你……想笑就笑吧……”

桑克瑞德笑得两只陆行鸟都咕咕抗议起来。

“好啦，我扳回一城。走吧走吧，去小麦酒港。在不快点天就要黑了。”他推了精灵几下，看上去心情好得要命，拉上陆行鸟紧走几步就走到了于里昂热前面。

“……未知的惊喜背后，确实是风浪无常啊。”

桑克瑞德回过头：“你说什么？”

于里昂热牵着陆行鸟，仅用两三步便拉回了和人族的距离。

“我说的是，树之心与飞鸟同在。”

END.


End file.
